


The Story of Peanut Butter Sandwich

by dawnlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after he had to deal with werewolves and their shit, Stiles, as the only common human in the pack had duty to move on with normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Peanut Butter Sandwich

*

 

Ten years after he had to deal with werewolves and their shit, Stiles, as the only common human in the pack had duty to move on with normal life. He’s going to university to earn his degree, getting a decent job which went so well that he could buy a nice beach house in California and a new Jeep, a sexy jeep which was drawing all thirsty ladies to come over.

Sadly to the ladies, Stiles was gay. It started when Scott and him trespassed into Hale’s property in search for partial body of Laura Hale. There they met Derek and then Scott became werewolf, which increasing the intensity to have Derek around them since Derek was also a werewolf. At first, Stiles thought he was afraid of Derek, but after they stuck together in became each other life savior, he grew fondness toward the older guy in the same amount of hatred to himself to feel that way cause he knew Derek was straight and he shouldn’t hope they will get romantically involved with each other.

“Why again I have to remember all of this?” Stiles cut his own thought abruptly, cause everytime he made peanut butter sandwich he’ll start reminiscing about his high school time and when it happens, he’ll think about the werewolves part of story which ended by mourning about his unrequited love for Derek. Even now, he lost his appetite already and stared at the sandwich in sorrow. “I’m sorry.” He cringed at hearing himself apologizing to the food.

“Listen uh…” Stiles turned when his co-worker, Newt, appeared at kitchen door, “about the blue print of the Maze…” the glasses boy blinked in daze, before pointed at the sandwich, “wait, are you talking to your PBJS again?”

“That’s not your business.” Fumed with the accusation, cause it’s partially right and he couldn’t just explain to his co-worker that the reason he talked to his sandwich was because his old crush, “what’s wrong with the blue print of the Maze?” he changed the topic. The Maze Runner is the new game he developed with his team, the Gladers and they believed it’ll going to be hit in the market, if they could finish it right at the time.

“About that, Chuck accidentally deleted some files and now Minho and Gally went into deep discussion that either they wanted to cook Chuck or just eat him raw.” Calmly, Newt explained the incident which immediately turning Stiles’s face blue. Wait, that’s a very serious matter. Their deadline is in a week! They can’t fail this project or having the members of their team turned into cannibals. So while in rush, he left the sandwich while cursing lowly.

“Hmm.” Newt entered the kitchen and grabbed a bite of the sandwich, “it’s tasty.”

 

.

 

After spent six days and nearly 23 hours in War Zone (including scolding Chuck to never sleep-worked ever again and promised Minho and Gally to have their way on Chuck if the team isn’t succeed) the game finally ready for launching. It saved not only Chuck’s ass but also everyone, so after the celebration and the after party and the after-after party, Stiles walked to his car with an eternal drunkard smile on his face, despite that he didn’t actually drunk except for consuming too much coke the entire night.

“You’re never change, aren’t you? Still looked so pathetic.” a familiar whisper reached his hearing, clearing the sleep away from his eyes and sobering him from the high. He took a glimpse at his right side, didn’t dare to face the reality of the voice he long for years from the man he used to love. No, he’s still in love with.

“Derek?” He called the name and regretted it the second after for the overwhelming emotions began filling his –supposed- cold heart. “What are you doing here?”

Derek, if the man didn’t change, will ignore his question and selfishly began his sentence with, ‘Where’s Scott… or if you say one word… or go! ’ or just slammed him to something and thereafter explained the state of business. So Stiles cleared his throat and stood straight in expectation to any harshness and violence when Derek approached him and grabbed his collar, before the man kissed him.

 

Okay, he didn’t expect any of this.

 

But he’s 27 now and instead questioning the act and how he should react, Stiles closed his eyes and let himself driven into the kiss. He wished he wasn’t in fatigue from work so he could explain how Derek tasted like home to him and how he missed Beacon Hill because of Derek. But he was so tired now he couldn’t feel his legs and almost stumbled on the road, if Derek didn’t caught his waist to support his body.

“Holy God.” He breathed, “what the hell is that for?”

“Shut up.” Derek hissed,” is this your car?”

Stiles scrunched his face, “what would I put my car key into someone else car?”

Derek cursed, but the man took the key from him and then dragged him to the passenger seat. It’s not as tender as the kiss, but at least Derek tried to not hurting him too much. As his back touched the soft cushion, his eyes began drifted off and his whisper became the last word he said, “Are you still a werewolf?” before everything turned black.

 

*

 

Stiles calculated that he might be sleeping for the next three days. He didn’t check it though, only made a hypothesis based on how fast he emptied the fridge in his awakening. He also dreamed about Derek, and he paused in the middle of eating peanut butter sandwich for recalling the moment of the kiss. Sometimes he dreamed of how it feels to kiss Derek, but that’s the only time when it felt so real.

 

Stiles blushed.

 

But in the next second, he shrugged at his sandwich, “Usually, the more real it feels, the more impossible it to happen in-…” his word stopped abruptly at sight of passing Derek –yes, there’s Derek Hale in his house, topless- who headed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind. He stood in daze for a while, the sandwich neglected at least until Derek finished the morning business and now approaching him in the kitchen.

“Morning.” Derek wasn’t a very pleasant person to begin with, so it felt stung to get such husky greet along with a seductive peck on his cheek. He could imagine, his inner Stiles pulled his own hair while shouting in panic, ‘what the hell happened?!?!?!’

 

“W-Why are you here?” as soon as he recovered from shock, he turned at Derek who casually made coffee, “Why are you in my house?”

 

“I drove you home, last night.”

 

Last night? Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. So he’s not waking up from three days of deep slumber?

“Then why are you staying here?” He bit his sandwich, didn’t cover the cranky tone in his voice now he knew he needed more sleep than ever. “I don’t remember I invite you in.”

 

“You don’t.” Derek answered, “I invited myself.”

 

“Then why are you-shit I’m tired asking the same question,” He slammed his sandwich to the plate and then left the kitchen, “question that you’ll constantly ignore, so you know what? Do what you want. I don’t care with you.” he paused at the door to his bedroom, biting his bottom lips at the hurt from lying, “I’m going to sleep.” He whispered the word to the door, before he entered.

 

Then he just realized, he was naked.

 

“Why am I naked?!” The next second, he was out again with red covering the entire of his pale skin and approached Derek who sipped the warm coffee at the dining table, “what have you done to me?”

Derek took a glance at him, from head to toe, and Stiles was so angry to himself, cause he knew he’s still naked and he didn’t make any effort to cover his body even for slightly before coming out accusing Derek for raping him.

“Nothing.” Derek said, while pointing at the made up bed on the couch in the living room, where the man slept through the night, “I was surprised too when I came out from bathroom and saw you wandering around naked. But I guess it’s your habit so I don’t ask. Personally I enjoyed the-…”

“Stop talking.” Stiles was so embarrassed now he refused to hear more words from Derek, “Now I’ll go back to sleep and you better close your eyes until I’m inside my bedroom.”

 

Derek only gave him a strange look, “What’s the difference?” the man asked, “I already seen everything.”

 

“Ukh…” Stiles grunted, “Don’t you feel disgusted?! I mean, it’s okay if I’m a tall hot blondie you often hung out with back there I don’t want to remember her name, but I’m a guy, okay? I’m not attractive. Not to you.”

Derek snorted and Stiles felt so disoriented at seeing it, “well,” the man chuckled, “I won’t be here if I’m not interested.”

 

“What?”

 

So that’s mean Derek was interested in him? He asked the question through his gaze, as he stood in daze across Derek. Suddenly, the world around him blurred except for Derek. All he could hear was his own heart beat and all he could feel was heat from his ashamed skin and all he could say is a raw whisper of, “So then… you think I’m attractive?”

Derek didn’t finish the coffee. The man stood and walked around the dining table to get close to him and answered him with a kiss. Oh he wished he could explain the intoxicating taste of musky Derek combined with minty breath versus black coffee and how it gave such a huge effect to him, but there’s no time to be girly. He kissed back the man, shared the peanut butter taste into Derek mouth and made both of them moaned incoherently. It made him clawed on Derek back and in return, he was pushed on the top of dining table with the man started climbing atop him, lips never parted and tongue never stop battling inside.

 

“So, do you love me?”

 

There’s probably one best thing to be a man, to do first then explain later. It’s not the best motto to live on, but Stiles admitted it’s very effective way to express his feeling. Ten years ago, he might ruin everything by kept badgering people with questions and kept confirming what’s right or wrong. Now, he let Derek held him and in return he found that he didn’t need to question what the kiss for or what the touch for or what the sex for. As he felt Derek on him, in him, all over him, he began understand why Derek was here.

Still the question is worth answering so he turned at Derek as they lay next to each other on the floor while there are remains of his wooden dining table spread beneath. Yeah, Derek was THAT good.

 

Derek gave him a concerned look, “what?”

 

“I mean…” Stiles got up on his elbow, “I have three options of your arrival here. One, you’re curious with gay sex and couldn’t find any gay dude you could trust in Beacon Hills, two, you think I’m attractive and you wanted to start a FWB relationship with me or three…”

 

“I love you.”

 

It’s the three simple words that stopped his busy brain from functioning correctly. He stared at Derek, wide eyed, as the girly emotions he loathed so much began firing the fireworks and sparkles inside his body, for once Stiles drop the cold defense of his fragile heart and let himself be happy and smiled as wide as he could, after ten years struggling to lock the pain and pleasure from loving Derek while getting nothing in return.

“Thank you.” He didn’t ask why. He had a feeling he’ll find it out eventually, the story of this love from Derek’s perspective so he only leaned to give a kiss on Derek cheek in return to the sweet gesture he got in the kitchen, “and I love you too, Derek Hale.”

 

*

End

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
